marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man/Quote
A collection of quotes of the former criminal Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man. Movies ''Ant-Man Spoken by Scott Lang Spoken about Scott Lang Dialogue for five years, he’s a wizard on that laptop." "Nice to meet you." "Yeah, nice to meet you too. And who are you?" "Dave. Nice work on the Vista job." "Vista job? Yes. No, no, I have heard of this robbery." "Well, technically, I didn’t rob them. Robbery involves threat. I hate violence, I burgled them. I’m a cat burglar." "You mean you’re a pussy?" "Yeah." "They were overcharging the customers, right? And it added up to millions. He blows the whistle and he gets fired. And what does he do? He hacks into the security system, and transfers millions back to the people that they stole it from." "Posts all the bank records online." "And he drove the dude’s into a swimming pool!" "What are you doing? Hmm? Why are you telling my life’s story to these guys? What do you want?" "Okay. My cousin talked to this guy two weeks ago about this little, perfect job." "No way." "No, no, no. Wait! This guy… this guy fits your M.O." "No! I’m finished man. I’m not going back to jail." "It’s some retired millionaire living off his golden parachute, It’s a perfect Scott Lang mark!" "I don’t care. I’m out.|Luis, Scott Lang, Dave and Kurt|Ant-Man (film)}} Captain America: Civil War Spoken by Scott Lang Spoken about Scott Lang Dialogue Avengers: Infinity War Spoken about Scott Lang Ant-Man and the Wasp Spoken by Scott Lang Dialogue Avengers: Endgame Spoken about Scott Lang Dialogue , which then triggers the Doidge proposition. Can we agree on that? In layman's terms, it means, you are not coming home." "I did." "No, you accidentally survived. It's an billion-in-one cosmic fluke. Now you want to pull a...what you call it?" "A Time Heist." "Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable, 'cos it's pipe dream." "The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them." "We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back." "Or screw up worse than he already has, right." "I don't believe we would." "Got to say that sometimes you miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help, if there is no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute the said, time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise." "Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. I mean, no talking to our past-selves, no betting on sporting events..." "I'm going to stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on, ?" "No..." "Good, you got me worried there. 'cos that would be horse shit. That's not how Quantum Physics works." "Tony, we have to take a stand." "We did stand. And yet here we are." "I know you got a lot on the line. Your wife, your daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did and now, now... we have a chance to bring her back, bring everyone back and you're telling me..." "...leave it. I can't.|Tony Stark, Scott Lang, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff|Avengers: Endgame}} , , , ..." " ?" " , ..." " ?" "Hot Tub Time Machine, , basically any movie that deals with time travel!" " ? No, that's not one..." "Look, this is known!" "I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it. If you go into the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past, which can't now be changed by your new future!" "Exactly!" "So, is a bunch of bullshit?|War Machine, Hulk, Scott Lang, Clint Barton and Nebula|Avengers: Endgame}} WHiH Newsfront [[WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview|Episode 1.05: ''WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview]] Dialogue Comics ''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' Spoken by Scott Lang Category:Quote